1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training devices. In particular, this invention relates to a training device for simulating the smoke of a fire.
2. History of the Prior Art
A wide variety of training devices are available for generating nontoxic smoke so as to teach a student, under realistic conditions, how to handle a fire. One such device of the prior art simulates smoke by utilizing steam admixed with an organic liquid so as to produce a vaporized organic liquid, and forcing the vaporized organic liquid through a narrow orifice into the atmosphere so that the vapor is rapidly chilled. While performing satisfactorily for its intended purpose of generating smoke, this device of the prior art ordinarily leaves something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of design complexity, cost effectiveness, energy utilization efficiency, and physical size.
In addition, there are commercially available a variety of smoke bombs or smoke grenades for generating smoke so as to teach the student how to handle a fire. While working well for their intended purpose of producing smoke, these devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired from the standpoints of cost effectiveness and personal safety, in that the smoke produced thereby may be highly toxic.